


I Like It

by gotrigboy



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotrigboy/pseuds/gotrigboy
Summary: Mark doesn't doesn't think he looks good with facial hair, but Tom disagrees.
Relationships: Tom DeLonge/Mark Hoppus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	I Like It

“You know I’m shaving it off today, right?”

Mark turned to Tom in bed, who was currently rubbing himself all over Mark in a desperate attempt to pull morning sex out of him. Tom had been kissing down Mark’s neck and nuzzling against his face, admiring the short beard Mark had grown recently. It was an event that happened every once in a blue moon and Tom took every chance he could to appreciate it to the fullest. Quite honestly Mark didn’t think he looked all that great with facial hair, thought it made him look homeless. The only reason he had let one grow out now had been out of sheer laziness, and perhaps a bit of pestering from Tom. Mark liked to please him, but only so often. He couldn’t let him get spoiled.

“I know. I wish you wouldn’t, though.” Tom brought a leg over Mark and got on top of him, his mouth never once fully leaving his neck.

Mark placed his hands on Tom’s hips and readjusted himself to get comfortable. “I look like I should be holding a sign off the freeway exit.”

“And I’d pick you up any day.”

Mark’s hands traveled up and down the sides of Tom’s thighs. “Like it that much, huh?”

Tom pushed away and sat up in Mark’s lap overlooking him. He let his fingers lightly tickle the skin of Mark’s abdomen that peaked out from under his T shirt. “Yeah, and I don’t get why you don’t. You look good. Believe it or not.”

“I don’t think I do. It’s patchy.” Mark scrubbed his hand flat over the side of his face in emphasis.

Tom’s eyebrows lifted. “Have you ever seen me grow a beard? I look like I should be driving a white van. I get that thin little pedophile 'stache and everything.”

“Is that what you’re going to pick me up in off the exit?” Mark laughed.

“Yeah, I’ll stuff you in the back ‘n shit.” Tom muttered. He eased his way down, his forearms on either side of Mark's head. He leaned forward and kissed him right on the lips, feeling Mark’s hands come back up to his sides. A few kisses in and their tongues started meeting in wet, warm gestures. The kisses became deeper as Tom let his weight settle on top of Mark, his hands threading through the messy hair at the crown. Mark wrapped his arms completely around Tom’s middle and pulled him close, kissing with all he had. Soon enough Tom’s hips were pressing down in a just less than subtle motion. Then, honestly not meaning to, Tom felt a small vibration come from his own throat as he kissed and rutted against Mark.

For a while all Tom could hear was the wet noises of making out until Mark unlocked his arms from around Tom’s back and his palms traveled down to his ass. Mark sighed and pushed down so Tom’s groin would press harder against his own. Tom gave the slightest groan before pulling away and disentangling himself. Mark watched quietly with heavy lids and loose lips as Tom slinked low, lifting his shirt. Tom brought his mouth to Mark’s stomach, lightly kissing his way down. Mark had a gentle hold of Tom’s jaw and was stroking it with his thumb as he watched him. Tom nudged Mark’s legs and he spread them just enough for Tom to settle between them. He pulled the waistband of Mark’s black sweatpants over his dick.

Tom wasted no time in sliding his mouth over it, moving his head up and down all the way to the bottom. Mark closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto his pillow. He just barely grasped at Tom’s hair as he felt his lips move over him completely, Tom’s tongue warm and soft on the underside. It was such a great feeling in itself and Mark hated Tom for being so good at it. Tom tightened his lips around the flesh and sucked harder, hearing Mark let out breaths he didn't know he was holding. Eventually Tom stopped taking it all at once and held the base with his hand, letting his lips slide up and down just under the head adding more pressure with his tongue.

Mark’s leg twitched just as he let out a breath. “Yeah…” he whispered, letting Tom know how good he was doing. His fingers traced over the side of Tom’s face, trying to find a distraction from the build up, wanting to make this last as long as he could. The suction became more intense and Tom lifted his head just as Mark was raising his hips in need of more.

“Tom…” Mark still kept at a whisper, glancing his way until Tom went all the way down again, Mark’s penis touching the back of his throat. Tom deepthroated him and held it for a moment and swallowed.

"Fuck," Mark groaned quietly, trying to hold back. Then Mark made an audible noise when Tom went back to bobbing his head as fast as he could, deepthraoting him each time, trying to make Mark cum.

He was finished when Tom started gently rolling his balls in his hand. Very swiftly Mark felt it all rush through him, tingling all over until it concentrated low in his belly. He came hot into Tom’s mouth, Tom keeping up an effort to swallow it all up.

Mark looked back down as Tom let the end slip from his mouth, licking at his lips. Mark’s breathing was heavy and all he could think about was how pretty Tom was. His cheeks were pink and his mouth was wet and it was gorgeous. Mark grabbed at the collar of Tom’s shirt, tugging him near and Tom crawled back up kissing Mark as hard as possible. Theyre tongues rolling together and it was intoxicating, even after coming. When they broke off for air, Mark pushed at Tom until he rolled over to his side. They continued to kiss as Mark slid a hand under Tom’s shirt from behind, smoothing itself over his back before slipping just a few fingers under the waistband of his boxers.

“You’re so beautiful.” Mark mumbled into Tom’s shoulder.

Tom cupped Mark’s cheek and pulled him up for another kiss. “You like that?” he asked cheekily.

“Yeah.” Mark said in his low voice, his head swooping back down to suck at Tom’s neck. Tom angled his head more so Mark could lick all over, his soft beard pleasantly scratching the skin of his shoulder and neck.

“One more day.” Mark mouthed against the skin. Tom chuckled knowing he had won him over.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this fic in 2014 for Tumblr and it was titled "Facial Hair". I revisited it recently and made some edits from the original text, but it's ultimately the same.
> 
> It's the fic I'm most proud of writing wise as I don't write a lot. I will however be posting another tomark fic I wrote in 2011/2012 soonish.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
